


Estebalena Love letter

by EstebalenaForever



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Estebalena, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstebalenaForever/pseuds/EstebalenaForever
Summary: Esteban writes Elena a small but lovely letter
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores & Esteban, Elena Castillo Flores/Esteban





	Estebalena Love letter

Mi amor Elena 

You won't know how much you mean to me because I failed to express it well in words. You should know that no word can explain how much you mean to me but in my heart, I can measure my love for you to be bigger than the sky!

Love you always. Esteban


End file.
